civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Arabian (Civ6)
when the next-to-last one is claimed (if one has not been earned already). +1 per foreign following Arabia's . |leader-bonus-name = Righteousness of the Faith |leader-bonus-description = The Worship building for Arabia's can be purchased at 10% of the usual cost, and grants Arabian cities with it +10% , , and . |leader-agenda-name = Ayyubid Dynasty |leader-agenda-description = Wants his Worship building in as many cities as possible, and likes civilizations with it. Dislikes civilizations following other Religions or waging war on followers of his Religion. |empire_name = Arabian Empire |adjectives = Arabian |location = Asia-Africa |size = Under Umayyad Caliphate, Est. 5.79 million square miles (15 million square km) |population = Under Umayyads, around 34 million |irl-capital = Many (Medina, Kufa, Damascus, Baghdad, Cairo) }} The Arabian people (or Arabs) represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are yellow (#FBE468) and green (#256210), and they are led by Saladin. With the Gathering Storm ''expansion pack, the colors were changed to dark olive green (#556B2F) and lime green (#32CD32) as the former color is later belonged to Scythia. The Arabs' civilization ability is '''The Last Prophet', which guarantees they'll always found a religion by automatically receiving the final Great Prophet if they did not found a religion by the time the second-to-last Great Prophet appears. Their unique unit is the Mamluk (which replaces the Knight), and their unique building is the Madrasa (which replaces the University). Strategy Arabia under Saladin is a very versatile civ. It has a bonus towards Domination Victory, via the Mamluk; it has a bonus towards Religious Victory, via "Righteousness of the Faith"; it has three bonuses towards Scientific Victory, via "The Last Prophet", "Righteousness of the Faith", and the Madrasa. It just doesn't have any bonuses, and might not be as good for a Cultural Victory. In the early game, start preparing yourself for your Mamluk conquests. If there are no enemies around, you might try to rush an early religion (even if this negates "The Last Prophet") for the "Righteousness of the Faith" bonus. If you focus on conquest, you don't need to build a single Holy Site to get a religion running. Transfer the Prophet gained from "The Last Prophet" to a conquered enemy city with a Holy Site, and you can activate your religion. Of course, it helps greatly to build more Holy Sites in your territory, as well as carefully positioning Campuses and Madrasas for a high bonus. After your Mamluks are no longer as effective, it's probably time to stop conquering. Now you can pursue either science, religion, or both. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Abdullah * Abubakr * Barrani * Dammar * El-marees * Faisal * Jafar * Kasim * Rabbani * Siraj Females: * Aaleyah * Amatullah * Azizah * Bashima * Damis * Fatimah * Habibah * Izdihar * Mawiyah * Rihana Modern males: * Abd-al-Bari * Arif * Diya-al-Din * Gadi * Hakim * Hassan * Musad * Nadir * Qssim * Tarik Modern females: * Cantara * Jamilah * Khalidah * Leilah * Nada * Qitarah * Shakira * Widad * Yasmin * Zia Trivia * The Arabian civilization's symbol is a crescent (most likely from the star and crescent) and a Judean date palm, which appears on the Saudi Arabian national emblem. * The Arabian civilization ability references the Muslim belief that Muhammad was the last prophet sent by God. * The developer's pitch for Arabia was posted by Pete Murray, and can be found in an archived thread on Reddit. Gallery File:Civ 6 Madrasa.jpg|The Madrasa, Arabia's unique building File:Arabian capital.JPG|Arabian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements Category:Arabian